Buralli
Buralli NG Large City Corruption +4; Crime -4; Economy +5; Law +5; Lore +4; Society +3 Qualities Academic, Artifact Gatherers (magical), Darkvision, Notorious, Superstitious Danger 20 Government Overlord Population 23,000 (12,500 human, 5,000 dwarf, 3,000 aasimar, 1,000 hobgoblin, 1,000 tiefling, 500 other) Notable NPCs King Blayden Cruther TN Male Human Aristocrat 9 Lord Protector Hierus Bess NG Aasimar Inquisitor of Jovan 16 Collector Ravelyn Horren CG Female Human Occultist 14 Archivist Gertha Niel LG Female Aasimar Oracle 12 Shadari CN Female Hobgoblin Kineticist 10 Marketplace Base Value 6,400 gp; Purchase Limit 75,000 gp; Spellcasting 6th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 items The Kingdom of Rastria is a small realm surrounded by existential threats. The armies of Rastria's aggressive neighbors are one of its problems, but the greater issue are the strange and unknown magical threats of the region. They emanate mostly from the "desolate reaches" to Rastria's northwest, and it is said that the magic of those lands is corrosive to the very soul and will corrupt anyone to the core. Rastria's people are always vigilant, and quick to act on perceived magical threats. While the Rastrian populace is distrustful of magic in general, the people of Buralli hold a particularly passionate disdain for it. All practitioners are required to register with the Archivists and submit any magical items in their possession to the Collectors. These two groups report directly to the King, who ensures they do not misuse the magical power entrusted to them. While the Archivists mostly keep to themselves and out of public eye, the Collectors must constantly keep watch over the city to do their jobs, as owners of magical items are seldom willing to give them up. Being magic users themselves the Collectors are not well-respected in Buralli, but they face enormous pressures and expectations nonetheless. They avoid public displays of magic and often have to work through intermediaries due to the disdain they face. This limits their ability to investigate magical artifacts and they have been unable to shut down the rampant smuggling of said items. They are chronically underfunded and understaffed, and despite the best efforts of a few dedicated individuals their work constantly falls short. When disaster inevitably strikes and some magical item is used to cause harm the Collectors are blamed for the oversight and face ridicule and punishment in the king's courts. While sensible observers recognize that the Collectors are woefully outmatched in their task, the hatred of magic in general makes them easy political scapegoats. Buralli has a large number of dwarven refugees who fled from the conquests of Massereen Hobgoblins. The hard-working dwarves have become quite welcome here and a permanent fixture of the kingdom. They are not so happy about the large Hobgoblin populace, as Rastria has welcomed many Massereen expatriates over the years and most have settled in the capital itself. The proximity to the desolate reaches has made both Aasimar and Tiefling populations significantly more common. Although there is no formal prejudice against Tieflings, they often face more subtle exclusion and as a result more Aasimar have settled here than Tieflings. Smuggling of magical artifacts through Buralli is a thriving business given how underfunded the Collectors are. The most successful of these operations is the Shadow Walkers, controlled by Shaderi the Hobgoblin. Her operation is known to the Collectors, but shutting it down has proven nearly impossible since they are completely outmatched by its network of informants. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Central Category:Rastria Category:Large city Category:Made by Dasrak